The invention relates generally to welding systems and more particularly to welding systems utilizing an engine coupled to an air compressor, a welding generator, and possibly other loads.
Welding systems generally use an electrical current (e.g., welding current) to perform welding. The electrical current may be provided by an electrical power source (such as a power grid or battery) or an electrical generator coupled to a mechanical power source. Examples of mechanical power sources include engines that output power via a rotating drive shaft. Typically, the drive shaft is coupled to other devices that consume the energy provided by the rotating drive. For instance, welding systems often include internal combustion engines (such as gas or diesel engines) and an alternator or generator configured to convert the mechanical energy generated by the engine into electrical energy (e.g., electrical current). These systems are often referred to as engine-driven welding generators. An advantage of an engine-driven system is the potential portability of the system. For instance, welding systems that employ a generator coupled to an engine are typically configured as standalone units that do not have connections to a supplemental power source, such as a power grid. This may be useful for systems that are traditionally operated at remote worksites.
In addition to needing a source of welding current at a worksite, welding operators often desire other outputs to more efficiently complete a job. For example, a welding operator may desire to have an alternating current (AC) power output to power other electrical devices and tools, or desire to have compressed air to operate plasma cutters, air tools, and the like. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a welding system that includes additional devices, such as additional power generators, configured to provide the desired outputs. However, adding multiple devices to a welding system creates additional concerns. For instance, an engine may produce a limited amount of power and, thus, the power desired to operate the multiple devices may exceed that amount of power that the engine can efficiently supply. As a result, the loading of the engine may cause an overload condition, resulting in a decrease in system performance.